Battle of the Bands
by XxOrangeGreenRed
Summary: Just a practice story to warm up on my detailing. The battle of the bands is about to begin! But Ino’s pretty much on the emotional side. Will Shikamaru and the rest of the band be able to give her the hand she needs?
1. Damn Flashback

BATTLE OF THE BANDS

Summary: The battle of the bands is about to begin! But Ino's pretty much on the emotional side. Will Shikamaru and the rest of the band be able to give her the hand she needs? Not really any fluff in the story. [[Naruto AU

-I do NOT own any of the characters mentioned in this AU fanfiction besides Alyson Arigama and the rest of "her band".

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

CHAPTER ONE- "Damn flashback."

'Splash! Splash!'

_The full moon could still be seen through the hard rain. "You guys were great! My parents are the best rock__..rock__Rock __st__-stars!"__ The young child said, trying to pronounce the sentence properly as she filled the bus with excitement. The adults smiled at her. Small mumbles could be heard about how cute she was. "She looks like her father!" __"No, no, her mother!"__ Many protested, but all still playful. _

_The road soon__ became lumpy. The small girl swayed back and forth, side to side. Her baby blue eyes went well with her pure blond hair. A tall man pulled her to one side. "Better be__careful! It'll cost a lot to get cha' fixed!" He snorted. His drunken accent could easily be recognized. "Not like your parents don't __got__ the money __n'all__. "He finished with a__n__ evil laugh. The child wriggled out of his grasp and ran to the back of the bus. "Rain, rain, go away__.."__ She began to sing._

"Ino!...Ino!" A small flick of rain water dropped onto the 19 year old's face. She woke up. "Gah! What in the world.." She shrieked out, but it was followed by a moment of silence as she opened her eyes, revealing her baby blue eyes, that glowed in the dark. "Must have fallen asleep...Stupid dream.." She mumbled to herself, thinking about the dream she just had. The dream of back when she was younger. As she looked around she noticed the friendly faces hidden in the silence. Everyone was smiling. No, not a normal smile, but a smile of sheer friendly evil. "Well? Roll up the window already!" Choji said, sitting in his corner eating a nice big fatty pack of BBQ chips. His drum sticks right at his side. The young blond sent him a glare that couldn't be dodged. "Geez..." She mumbled, while slowly rolling up the window of the small bus. Ino gazed at the rain outside with a sharp eye.

"It's raining...Just like it was when the accident happened.." She said to herself. Jen glared at the rain. Not for fun, but because it whispered something to her, over and over again.

_"Failure"_


	2. With a Skid, Turn, Screech, and a Stop

-I do not own any of the characters mentioned besides Alyson Arigama and the rest of "her band"

NOTE: On the previous chapter I said " ...Jen glared at the rain." THAT WAS A TYPO! I meant to say "Ino glared at the rain"

I am very sorry for the inconvenience! ; AND NOW, LET THE STORY CONTINUE! D

Chapter 2- With a Skid, Turn, Screech and a Stop.

She wanted to shout at it. She always hated the rain, for everything that it has done to her. "Shut up..." She whispered. Nara Shikamaru, the main electric guitarist, turned his head slightly from his driving position and glanced over at the angry girl. He put his eyes back on the road and made a right turn. "My, my, Yamanaka Ino! What did I tell you about talking to me like that?" He sighed out, with a small smirk. As he made the turn, his shoulder length black hair, with highlights of silver, slightly swayed. He had one hand under his black spiked collar that he was wearing. You could easily tell that he wasn't enjoying wearing it. The two were good friends, Ino and him. "Don't worry about those troublesome dreams." He stuttered.

"Everything's gonna be all ri-" At that moment he was cut off, by a loud mash of breaks and car tires mashing across the hard pavement. The bus slightly spun. The silence spread itself over the small crew, followed by the "ratta-tick-tac" of the hard raindrops. They hit a tree. "A..Car accident?" Ino thought to herself. "No..Not again.." Very quickly panic took over, like a wild fire to a house. "The guitars!" Came from one side, "My arm! I think it's stuck somewhere! I can't feel it" Came from another. Ino couldn't tell where the voices were coming from. Everything was happening so fast. She couldn't tell what was exactly going on. Ino sat there slightly falling off the seat. "Again..? Another accident?" She whispered. But the only response she got, was the same one she had always got from the cold, but yet moist rain,

_"Failure..."_

Ino shook her head, trying to eagerly pull herself together. "Sh-Shikamaru? You OK?" She called, getting a faint, yet eager reply. "Ugh..Yes..Well, sort of.." The voice groaned. She sighed lightly, and went to attend to the injured people.


	3. A warm welcoming, indeed

-All the characters mentioned, besides Alyson and "her band", DO NOT belong to me. :D

Not much to say. ENJOY THE EMO STORY:DD

Chapter 3- A especially warm welcoming.

They soon got over what had happened. Shikamaru called for another bus.

"_Haha__ So reliable__..isn't__ he?" _

The instruments were fine. Ino stood under a tree, slowly getting soaked, but enjoying the sight of the many people huddling under one or two umbrellas. Nope, there definitely wasn't a lot of people on the bus. Choji, Lee, Shikamaru, and a bunch of other people that handled the equipment. That's all the people in her crew. They weren't a big band, but they were known by a few. Rock Lee, the pianist, tried to mock Ino's deathly glare. His pale skin and black eyes look terrifying, and his clothing were all wet. He looked like a zombie that came from the dead. Ino laughed at him. But, really, Ino wasn't happy. She was just trying to flood out that annoying whisper that followed her everywhere.

As she arrived with her band, many shrieks and angered voices could have been heard. Drunken ones. Since Ino's band came from Konoha, and they were currently in the Sound's territory, the crowd wasn't exactly fans of them. "I don't have a good feeling about this, guys.." Chojo said, while watching the angry crowd 'boo' the bus.

"Y'all got no chance against us! Might as well forfeit!" Someone shouted. The alcohol floated about in the air.

Ino ran backstage. Her eyes filled with sadness. "How DARE they say that about us? Do they not know about our greatness? We'll kick the other teams ass for sure!" She said to herself, trying to bring out the rage in her. She knew it wasn't working very well. Shikamaru ran in. Seeing how sad she was behind all of the threatening rage, he put an arm around her. "Uh..Well, this isn't much of a bad start...?" He said, nearly embarrassed by the series of mishaps.

"Don't even bother." Ino sighed, trying not to let her emotions leak away.

Shikamaru copied. "Yeah, yeah. But remember that we are all here for you. Even your parents. Although they aren't really physically here, they will always be there mentally. Watching over you—" He continued on. Ino, being very pissed off at this state, shrugged his arm off from around her, and walked away to another room locking the door behind her. Lee, the pianist, put a light hand on his shoulder. "You idiot." He sighed.


End file.
